1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for purifying fuel for improving the quality of a fuel such as gasoline, gas oil or heavy oil used in an engine of an automobile, etc., so as to purify exhaust gas.
2. Prior Art
There is a well-known device for purifying fuel such that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-233468, wherein the device comprises a conductive coil covered by an oil-resistant and acid-resistant insulating cover in a the tank and a high voltage AC signal generator for applying a low frequency AC signal to the conductive coil.
The conventional devices set forth above, however, have problems that high voltage used therein is very dangerous, processing fuel in the fuel tank causes voltage fluctuation due to the change of the oil surface that prevents control, a huge amount of fuel has to be processed at the same time taking a long time and the conductive coil cannot be easily attached to or detached from the device.
Accordingly, the inventor previously invented a device for purifying fuel that applies an electromagnetic induction field generated by a low voltage and low current signal to fuel and/or water along the supply line thereof so as to be safe, easily controllable and of low cost (refer to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/893391 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/068693).
The invention set forth above, however, has a risk that the electromagnetic induction field insufficiently influences the fuel and consequently insufficiently purifies the fuel in case the fuel flows in supply pipes, etc., without filling the same since the conductive coil arranged outside the fuel is employed for applying the electrostatic field to the fuel or water by way of a low voltage and low current signal flowing therein.